Stocean Interstellar Committee
The Stocean Interstellar Committee The SIC is an abbreviation meaning Stocean Interstellar Committee, a megacorporation that is the main story element of SIC.wad. The SIC operates on Earth, Cyla, Eden, Boudean, Sulphur, and Titana. The bases on Cyla and Eden were heavily influenced by the military, specifically the Stocean Space Marines, who conducted high-tier research projects and other semi-classified endeavors. At one point, the SIC attempted to begin teleportation works, which was a success at first. However, this backfired horribly and caused a disruption within the nearby space. Mere days later, this rift released a horde of demonic invaders from Hell, leading to the events of SIC and Prey. The SIC facilities become heavily corrupted, specifically on Titana and Earth. On Cyla, this is very seldom, and on Boudean this is almost unnoticed. The Eden base, seen in Prey 2, is mostly uncorrupted. The SIC is a prominent weapons manufacturer, hence their sponsors by the military. They have created the M49 Shotgun, the M2130 Chaingun, Dual Grenade Launcher, Dual Laser, and Gatling Laser. They also developed ammunition for the SAR15. Story Entry.txt contains large amounts of lore. THE SIC was founded by Jonas Montero in 2099, along with fellow colleague Tom S. Lowan. Both men were graduates of Lanstill University of Sciences. Both men had PhD's in aeronautical engineering and astronomical physics, respectively. Their previous professions also contributed to this: Jonas was an Air Force pilot and Tom was an astronomer. The SIC started off as an earthly corporation, with its capital office located in Purdue, Bayne (a state of Stoce). When the space program was boosted by UniSpace in 2106, the SIC took this opportunity and subsequently began construction of an outpost on Earth's moon, Eden. This base, codenamed Edna, was a mining and storage facility. The SIC had yet to achieve unlimited funds, so it was unable to grow the base without interfering with the ongoing research program. Eventually, more and more mega-corporations began to dominate the stock markets of the countries, and more and more medium-sized companies began to be bought out by the largest ones. The SIC was the largest company in Stoce, since it had employed more than 32,000 people, mostly men between 16-56. When the SIC prospered above its competitors, it acquired UniSpace and sought out its large amount of funds. With these funds, as well as those supplied by the govt, the SIC was able to create a full-fledged base on Eden by 2113. Eventually, the SIC began aiming for other planets in the XN-26272 solar system (which is the SIC world's solar system). Their first was Sulphur, the rich-tan colored planet that was named after its large compository of Sulfur and other rocky minerals. One of Sulphur's moons was Cyla, an irregularly shaped moon with a length of a small interstate. The Cyla base was established in 2118. This facility would be used as an energy plant and storage of classified items. During the SIC's Space Campaign, they decided to build a base on Titana. One thing to note is that Titana is the most remote moon in the solar system, which is almost 3 billion miles from the Sun. This is the perfect location for the most advanced and innovational research and experimentation ever done by man. The SIC had another base on Grande's largest moon, Pivotele. Beginning in the late 2120s, the Stocean Marine Corps founded a subsidary called the Stocean Space Marines, or SSM. The SSM sent security workers to Cyla and Titana, and brought safety to the many civilian workers on the base. The SIC also had security personnel of its own, leading to heavily guarded and tight security. The Committee was succeeding in every way. Logo The SIC logo seen by the public shows a large, green and turquoise planet with yellow rings. The words SIC appear in front of it, slightly warped. The SIC logo as seen by government and higher authorities is a similarly warped wording, but with Stocean Interstellar Committee fully spelt out. A blue planet appears behind the word Interstellar. Category:Locations Category:SIC.wad